The Path of The Warrior
by truejudjement
Summary: OK this story is different i took the challenge from evil pain. i own nothing of the dynasty warriors cast or Naruto. featuring powerful and with bloodline. good relationship between Itachi/Sasuke/and Naruto in later chapter but not Yoai. pairing of girls and themes of your choice. Naruto seeking revenge against Konoha this story will be long and complex please read and review.


The Path of the Warrior

Chapter 1: A silent scream from an Angel

Disclaimer: hello everybody I am starting this new story not that I didn't want to but I lacked motivation. So thank you for the challenge evil-pain. I don't own a thing from the dynasty warriors cast or Naruto.

'Greetings Lord Liu Bei' said a voice from the darkness of the room.

'Who are you? And how do you know my name?' said Liu Bei who was sitting on his throne.

Beside him was a really tall man with a long black beard approximately three feet. At the same time there was a man whose height doesn't reach half of the giant.

'Oh I am sorry I don't know who Liu Bei is but since you answered then I have found you.' Said the stranger

No sooner than that the room gave a sound of weapon clashing we find our stranger was able to block the monstrosity of the blade that was engraved on it a dragon.

'Impossible the Blue dragon can't be stopped. What is your weapon stranger?' asked Liu Bei

'This is not my weapon this is a kunai equivalent to a throwing knife.' Said the stranger

'It can't be that strength is unusual however I dealt with much more promising problems. I am Guan Yu the god of war I will hunt you down lets go Zhang Fei. We will show you how things are supposed to be done.' Said Guan Yu as he dashed along the other individual known as Zhang Fei.

Both men dashed towards the stranger who just stayed still eyes that are defiant no words said there is no use for them.

'This is your end stranger.' Said Guan you

'Yes this is your end Guan Yu your grave mistake was looking me in the eyes. Good bye_ "Tsukuyomi".' _Said the stranger

As Guan Yu was captured in the technique he was teleported to a different world.

'Where am I? What have you done to my brothers? Are they safe answer me?' asked Guan Yu

He looked left and right he even tried to move but to no avail. He was confused he couldn't locate the stranger.

'Don't be afraid about your brothers I will not harm them more than they deserve Guan Yu. I know all of your kind we are alike yet different you can't use chakra so you use Musou another type of energy. You are quite strong however I will tell you how things are going these days.' Said the stranger

'Life is a blessing and a curse a sword with two edges with the same outcome pain, hurt, despair, and angst. You know what I mean you are happy with your brothers yet you feel their pain and anger they are your family. 'The stranger finished with a scowl

'Who are you stranger? Those thoughts of despair and anguish will destroy you' Said Guan Yu

'How nice of you to notice but those ideals is what fucked my life I am bound by them and them to everyone. I am a lost cause a soul to be forever tormented; well at least I was until I found my light, my angel mine. With startling golden hair that rivals the sun rays and amazingly innocent blue eyes that puts the sky to shame.' Said the stranger with an insane look in his eyes

'You are right in one thing stranger we all need an angel yet we can't be blinded by him he helps us and that's it we shouldn't be obsessed with him.' Said Guan Yu

'You for sure have faced many obstacles and challenges but that is life stranger try to embrace it and that angel will help you if you wanted to be saved. But I must admit you are smart and cunning skilled and powerful if I am to die now I am proud to have spoken with you stranger.' Said Guan Yu

'Don't be afraid Guan Yu I will not kill you at all nor I will harm your brothers for I have a favor to ask of you.' Said the stranger

'First tell me where are we then you can tell me what is it you ask of me. I can't believe that I was strayed from asking you surly my brothers are panicking as we speak.' Said Guan Yu

'You are wrong my friend I control this world and its time. Three days here is a second outside. I use this place to destroy the minds of my prisoners. I will not harm you don't be afraid now I thought we established that already however I ask of you personally to take care of my angel for me.' Said the stranger

'What do you mean stranger?' asked Guan Yu

'The truth about everything will be revealed he will seek revenge over his village I want to help him in his revenge but please don't let him be consumed by it.' The stranger said

'Consumed by hatred feeling betrayed will destroy him and I can't let that happen he is everything to me so please just help him.' Continued the stranger

'I am not blind stranger I can see your pain it is radiating of you. You are angry at everyone in this life your eyes speak so loudly yet no one will hear, but there is a small hope there I guess that is what is keeping you alive.' Said Guan Yu

'And for that I give you my word to protect them now after we had peace in the west and the formation of the dynasty kingdom that is formed of Wei Wu and Shu. Don't worry about a thing stranger we will help him.' Said the stranger

'He isn't alone he accompanies his best friend both are very important to me. He doesn't know that he is a special case' said the stranger

'How so stranger?' asked Guan Yu

'Our family is cursed by craving power, no matter how or by what means we must have it. It is not because we are selfish or evil but because we were misguided.' Said the stranger

'Can you explain I am sorry to say that you lost me?' said Guan Yu in a confused voice.

'All in good time Guan Yu however this story isn't mine to tell you yet I will allow you to ask one question later on' said the stranger

'Now back to the subject at hand my angel is special because of three facts. He hosts a huge burden yet he smiles and laughs, second he is strong and intelligent and a good actor at that. And third he is our angel for me and his best friend which doesn't usually happen.' Said the stranger

'Tell me why don't you tell me the name of the angel and why do you keep referring to him as such.' Asked Guan Yu who noticed that he could move again

'I refer to him as such since anything less will be an insult to him. We learned at our school that perfection is for gods and angels yet I and his best friend we worship him he is our ideal of perfection' said the stranger

'That means he is a man but to worship him isn't that an extreme there is no perfection in our world.' Said Guan Yu who sat on the ground cross legged

'No he is a boy not older than twelve but his life forced him to become a man he lost some of his soul. I had to act to stop him or I will lose him and that will only happen to him when I and his best friend die.' Said the stranger

'Is he that important to you that you would risk your life for him?' asked Guan Yu who was step by step filling the blanks but he still needs answers.

'He and his best friend are all of what is left for me in this life I will protect them even from the gods themselves if I have to. I have caused so many troubles for them but I will make everything right for them to live in peace it is my duty to do so.' Said the stranger

And Guan Yu laughed 'I see you share with me the sense of duty I like you. But tell me something are you related to the angels' best friend.'

'Yes how perceptive of you he is my little brother. He lives on two things one his angel and two avenging our family.' Said the stranger

Suddenly everything was clear in Guan Yus' mind and said 'that means two things one that your family is dead and second as you said that they were misguided that means they were betrayed by their very own village.'

'I have to leave so ask your question Guan Yu?' said the stranger

Guan Yu said' let me see now, ok so you and your brother are what left of your family and this family depends on others to keep them swaying to the dark side right ?'

'Yes but where is the question that you want to be answered?' said the stranger smiling as if he knew where this is going.

'I will reach to that so the village betrayed you and the angel that you speak off and now you want revenge. You are smart you knew you couldn't achieve that without help so you came here seeking assistance in the dynasty lands. The boy you speak of knows only his best friend and not you and since your brother wants to avenge the death of your family he couldn't face the whole village, but where is your role in this stranger?' said Guan Yu

'Is this your question Guan Yu?' said the stranger

'No my question is who are you stranger?' said Guan Yu

And he heard laughter 'I chose right you are smart powerful and intelligent I couldn't ask for any one better than you to protect my brother and my angel'.

'I am a prodigy of that damned village, I am a murderer. My Name is Itachi Uchiha the one who killed the great Uchiha family the one who made my brother fall into darkness but not anymore. With my angel there he will help him and help me so take care of him or this land will be brought to its knees.' The man known as Itachi said as he was about to leave he heard Guan you

'What is the name of this so called angel? Or do we refer to him as an angel?'

'He will not answer he was named by many a demon, a monster, and a fox but in his friends eyes they call him an angel yet he persists to be called by his original name Naruto Uzumaki although he despises being described as an angel.' Answered Itachi

' I will tell you one thing in addition to what I said just to clear things up our village is ruled by our leader or a Kage representing every ninja and the council men representing the civilians. Now the council named him as a demon where as the Kage and the head of the clans called him an angel, and when asked why they answered the one who takes shit like him and smile to tell the tale is worthy of being an angel. And that was when the problem started.' Said Itachi closing his eyes

'You aren't going to tell me the rest are you? But answer this do you or your brother harbor any feelings for Naruto?' asked Guan Yu

'No we have feelings for him in the same way you harbor them towards your brothers and you can't imagine your future without them. We care and respect him protect him and depend on him. And now I bid you good bye we will leave this imaginary place and you will be unconscious for three hours and then you will report what I said to Lord Liu Bei. See you later Guan Yu.' Answered Itachi

As everything returned to normal Guan you was breathing heavily where as Itachi blood was rushing from his left eye that he was forced to close it because it was painful.

When all of a sudden a huge sound was heard and everything stopped as both Liu Bei and Zhang Fie gasped at the scene the Blue Dragon one of the most powerful legendary blades was laying there simply.

'Well done Itachi it seems your duty was greater than mine I will keep my promise Liu Bei, Zhang Fie don't challenge he is far more powerful then we can handle. See you later friend.' said Guan Yu as he fell to his knees and then to the ground with a smile on his face.

'No brother' Liu Bei rushed towards his fallen brother and continued 'I will kill you for what you've done to Guan Yu let's go Zhang Fie.'

But was stopped by Itachi saying 'your brother is fine he will be awake by the end of the next three hours I showed him what life to me is and asked him a favor and he gave me his word. He will inform you after three to five hours about and now I bid you farewell.' Itachi said as he split into crows and went out of the window.

'Just what are we dealing with a magic user and how did he defeat brother in just seconds?' asked Zhang Fie who was lifting Guan Yu when a paper fell from his pocket.

Liu Bei went to open it but it didn't open and there in front of them is Itachi who said 'don't be afraid I am just a copy of my master with a message since he predicted that you will open the letter. This letter will open when Guan Yu reports to you only.' And he puffed out of existence

'Well we will wait for Guan Yu then we will call forth a meeting between the warlords and their generals to come to an agreement on what to do towards this situation.' Liu Bei said as he was heading towards the hospital wing.

On other hand we find a boy no older than twelve years old with raven hair and onyx colored eyes wearing a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers along with white shorts sitting in the Uchiha garden thinking and that boy was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Until he sensed his chakra it always calmed him no matter what he was thinking. How such person controlled him stills amaze him after he was branded by the curse mark by Orochimaru. It still amazed him that the great Orochimaru that said to him that he can give him power was defeated so easily. Well to tell the truth the Third Hokage is alive but he retired taking his place none other than Tsunade one of his students.

But really no one expected what happened it appeared that the sound and sand invasion was going to win due to their numbers and their summoned animals, but the strange thing was they couldn't enter Konoha, So all of Konoha were against a mere thousand of ninjas who are of different ranks. While the outside who served as the main force couldn't reinforce their comrades and that is when that man appeared out of the blue.

_Flashback:_

'_Hokage-sama enemy shinobi reporting from everywhere they have surrounded us completely it will be a matter of time before they sever our defenses. We can't hold the gates much longer.' Said one Chunin_

'_Perhaps I could be of assistance my lord.' Said the stranger _

'_Who are you? And where did you come from?' said the aged Hokage._

'_Don't worry my lord I offer help first I have reunited your old team it wasn't easy but it is done they are waiting for you on the rooftop second your gates will not be breached as long as I stand.' Said the stranger_

'_What Tsunade and Jiraiya are waiting for me upstairs but tell me your name? And how are you going to maintain the gates?' asked the Hokage _

'_My name will be known on a piece of paper soaring in the skies as for how. Let me tell you that every move done here have been foreseen and I do like surprises and off I go.' And the stranger disappeared from the tower through a black tornado._

_As the Hokage went to the rooftop and joined his old team against his favorite student as he stood between them Tsunade said "it will end here you snake, Konoha will prevail as always."_

"_Oh how are you hime I missed you so much and you too sensei and all of Konoha to the degree I want to burn it to the ground." Said Orochimaru laughing that sinister laugh of his that we all come to love and adore._

_When all of the sudden all of his prized shinobi surrounding that he praises himself with aka The sound four dropped to the ground unconscious shivering until they were quite and white snakes were coming from their necks trying to hide but they turned to ashes._

'_What is happening? Who could remove my seal without using hand signs? Is that even possible?' asked a frightened Orochimaru_

'_He is here the stranger I can sense him.' Said the Hokage_

'_Very perceptive my lord there is a reason for my observation hence I am here I can't let you be free for you give birth to dark ambitions to this land and I can't allow that.' Said the stranger_

'_Yes I can sense great darkness and hatred in you yet there is a light in you could it be …..So that is why you live.' Said the stranger as he frowned and cards flew towards Orochimaru who couldn't defend himself for some reason._

_And he was lifted up as he was flouting taking a cross like position and he went towards the gate with the Hokage and both Sanin on his way people threw on him trash and rotten fruits but none connected due to the papers creating a barrier around Orochimaru._

_As they reached the gates the stranger lifted his hands and every one in Konoha were flying they were scared but they soon rejoiced when they noticed the enemy wasn't able to pass the barrier._

'_How can you fly and beat Orochimaru in mere seconds I demand answers.' Said the Hokage_

'_Be careful of how you treat me Karma has a way of hurting my lord.' Said the stranger_

'_And you have the decency to threaten me old man.' Said the Hokage_

'_It is time to shift the tides don't you think. Naruto ready yourself you will be defeating them and reveal everything or I will help Orochimaru destroy this village you're choice my young friend.' Said the stranger_

'_What we can't send him he will be killed' said Kakashi_

'_Silence you know nothing of him. Tell me smart guy what are foxes known as.' Said the stranger as Kakashi eyes got bigger_

'_But don't worry it is not what he is capable of, you should be worried of who he is.' Said the stranger_

'_No I forbid you from telling him he isn't ready yet.' Said the Hokage_

'_oh he knows his parents but not the event my lord, but watch Orochimaru this power if you placed a seal on him you could have brought the world to its knees yet you choose the wrong individual it has cost you your life.'_

'_Naruto release everything' shouted the stranger_

_As Naruto transported to the ground he shouted "Kai" and Naruto appeared wearing black pants inscribed on them both legs the word __**master**__ and a black shirt written on the back __**spiritual. **__His hair longer more wild and no fox like marks on his face with a perfectly toned body to an extent that there was a squeal from the girls Including Sakura and Ino._

_He placed both thumbs in his mouth and bit them drawing out blood as he went through several hand signs and shouted__** "Summoning technique: Kyuubi No Kitsune".**_

_The skies darkened trees rumbled winds moaning greeting the great beast, in the skies the people was panicking and saying the Kyuubi wants revenge._

_But all silenced by the stranger by yelling at them. Down on the field every Ninja was Panicking due to the bloodlust that is emitting from the demon._

'_Sound and sand you scum dared to attack Konoha you will be punished Kyuubi is the guardian of this village. Attacked it and you have earned your death wish. Now Kyuubi have fun' said Naruto who was smiling _

_And in matter of minutes major number of forces have evacuated the place but Naruto will not make it that easy on them and shouted ' roar for me Kyuubi' and the demon using his tails to kill enemies opened his mouth and let out a massive shockwave that killed some of the enemy who were trying to escape grounds._

_Enemy bodes fell dead before they hit the ground it was pure horror all of the genin were almost going to throw up and the smell wasn't helping._

_And when they looked at Naruto he was smiling until one civilian said 'thanks to the Uzumaki kid Konoha is safe let's cheer for him he mastered the Kyuubi and became Konoha guardian.'_

_As cheers and happy cries were heard and the stranger said 'how does it feel to know that you have lost? That you have made a wrong choice, See how you go when every swing you make has been foreseen. IT is not over yet' said the stranger_

_As Naruto went in every person greeted him but the crowed intensified by the presence of the same stranger and Naruto was paralyzed by his presence._

_So Sasuke went to talk to his friend when he spotted Naruto and huge crowd formed of civilians and ninja. And he heard_

'_What is your name?' asked the stranger_

'_Naruto Uzu…' but was stopped by a scream_

'_Again what is your real name?' asked the stranger_

_And Naruto and said 'you are not easily tricked I see you want the truth fine you got it.'_

_And just by that uproar was heard by crowed when they learned who he truly is "Naruto Namikaze son of the fourth holder of an extremely rare blood limit."_

_End of flashback._

After the uproar yesterday Orochimarus' hand were sealed and was left alone taken by kaboto from the prison and the removal of Sasukes' seal.

As he went to go sleep in his house he spotted a letter written on it

"_Trust not what you saw but trust what you search for, the truth. There is more_ _to your brother then what you know an angel will help you."_

And the letter flew from his hand to the skies and spread into millions and spread over all of Konoha.

The third Hokage caught the paper and read the name of the stranger the one who defended them and released an s-class secret.

There on the paper lies one name only _**Zou Ci.**_

Well this were I end chapter one don't worry if you are confused but as the story progresses everything will be clear and Now tell me whom should I pair him with (please No Hinata I like personally the couple but not in these types of stories. And the relationship between Itachi and Naruto on one hand and Naruto and Sasuke on the other, as for the bloodline I planned it and everything. Ask me if you are confused

Sasuke and Naruto: why are we fighting Kakashi?

Me: hey you two no spoilers allowed well see you soon read and review and if you don't then how can I know what you like ok bye.


End file.
